Pelvis Pusher
by TheChicaChic
Summary: This was the original one-shot that inspired the previously posted story 'Still and Always Will'. Yes, Harry is married to Ruth in this but that is perhaps the only positive part. And after reading this, you may not even think that. I apologize now for those who will hate this story- *warning* Harry cheats on Ruth. 1/19- Update- there will be a happy ending for our spies eventually
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Alright, this was also inspired by the same comment made by Sigma Creations in the Facebook HR group, though this was the first one-shot I wrote. After writing this, I felt I needed to write **__**Still and Always Will**__** to counteract the...plot of this one shot. Set anytime really; Harry is married to Ruth in this so that makes it non-canon.**_

_**As a warning I have to say Harry cheats on Ruth - so if that isn't your thing, stop reading here and go read **__**Still and Always Will**__**.**_

_**Thanks to NatesDate for reading this through as well. Know it's not many peoples type of fic.**_

* * *

He's sitting in the back garden, tumbler of whisky on a wrought iron table beside him. It's a cloudless night, the moon illuminating the green space. In the distance, the sounds of the London evening rush can be heard, but here; in the quiet of his personal space; it can be ignored. His fingers tap relentlessly against the table top, nails softly clicking as he waits for the phone to ring.

They'd agreed on half past 6.

It was now 6.41.

Reaching for the thin, silver device, he's about to cave and call _her_ when it rings. Looking at the screen, he breathes a sigh of relief, fingers deftly pushing the answer button.

"I was getting worried." he breathes, his tense body relaxing in the chair. "No, I have some time." he mutters, settling in to listen to her talk. "Ruth's picking up the dry cleaning." It's a reassurance to him; immersing himself in the rhythm of her voice as she inquires about their weekend plans.

"Everything's set." He says, eyes wandering across the garden. "I've booked the hotel in Leeds and I stopped at the chemist this morning to pick up the condoms." He pauses, listening as her silky voice shares what exactly she wants to do with him; _to him_; over the weekend. "No, we'll have all day Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Ruth isn't expecting me home until Sunday evening at the earliest."

He's quiet again, listening as she tells him what she has; or hasn't; packed, his mind wondering if his body is up for the physical feats she's shared from her to-do list. So it's no surprise that he's startled when a square box drops to the table. Eyes wide, he stares at the extra large package of condoms, and realization dawns.

"I have to go." he says quickly, disconnecting the call as he stands.

Setting his phone next to the box, he turns to find Ruth, her eyes alight with anger as she stares at him.

"How long?"

It's the question he's been expecting since this _thing_ began the month before but one he's not prepared an answer for.

"Ruth..."

She raises her hand, stopping him in mid-word. "How long have you been fucking around behind my back."

He steps towards her, his hand reaching out as he moves to touch her arm, only to be stopped when she shrugs away.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" he whispers, defeat causing his shoulders to slump.

"How long Harry?" she asks again, eyes burning into his as she stands rigidly.

"It started last month."

She's quite a moment, trying to place the time frame and he can see when realization dawns. "How did it..." she stops, head shaking before she continues. "Who is it?"

"Ruth. Please. Don't do this."

"Tell me!" she demands.

"Bridgette Wells, the DG's senior adviser." he murmurs, trying again to move towards her.

Only to have her step back; again.

"The week you were in Exeter for the conference on advanced encryption techniques." He sighs, hands dropping to his side as he continues. "You decided to stop and visit your mother for the weekend; catch up and see how they were doing with Peter's...passing."

"You can't go one week without sex?" she snorts, eyes starting to glisten.

"No!" he says loudly, "no. It wasn't like that. I missed you, yes. And I'll admit to being somewhat...horny...after our phone conversation Friday night. But I swear to you, I didn't go out seeking sex."

"What, the DG's senior adviser delivers sexual favours?"

"Ruth, please...just...she dropped off some updated files I needed." He sighs again, eyes drifting over her shoulder as he continues. "I had been playing the piano. She asked if she could use the loo. What could I say, no?"

Her eyes widen as she takes in what he's saying. "You fucked her in _our_ _house?_"

"Yes." he whispers, eyes meeting hers again as he somehow continues. "I...I was sitting on the bench when she came back. We were talking about composers, the best piano pieces, when she sat down next to me. And...one thing led to another. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"What exactly happened?" she asks, teeth clenched as she shakes in anger.

"Ruth, you don't want to know."

"Don't tell me what I want! I _want_ to know what happened. What she has that made you break your vows to me."

Anger beginning to simmer, he stares at her a moment before continuing. "What do you want to know Ruth? How in the middle of the conversation on piano composers she sunk to her knees and gave me the best blow job I've ever had? That she can do things with her hands and mouth you could never think of? And while still in that orgasmic haze, I lifted her to the top of the piano and ate her out until she was gripping me to her by my hair and screaming my name? That I _enjoyed_ the feeling of her silky thighs squeezing my head as I tongue fucked her. Or that before she left, she took me by the hand and led me to my study where I leaned her over the desk and took her from behind. That I needed nothing more than seeing her tight ass cheeks flexing and the tops of her lace thigh highs to make me hard again so soon after my last orgasm."

Stepping back he turns to look at the garden, watching as the wind rustles the leaves before he continues.

"That two to three mornings a week; when you thought I was going to early meetings with the DG; I was really stopping at her flat for what was normally a quick and thorough fuck." He stops, watching as her eyes widen in shock before continuing. "Or how I was two hours late last week because she rode me for what had to be an hour straight; my erection throbbing with want of release from the cock ring she put on me before slamming herself onto me. How I got harder and harder as she teased me with her dripping, tight cunt and large, perky breasts. That when she finally let me cum, it was the most intense, mind-blowing orgasm I have ever had."

Stepping closer to her, he stares down at her. "What do you want to know Ruth? That yes, I'm not going to a conference this weekend, but rather Leeds where I plan to engage in sex acts you would blush from even hearing mentioned, let alone think about? Is that what you want to know?"

Eyes glistening, Ruth snaps out of her shock and slaps him, her hand stinging from where it met his cheek.

"You bastard."

She raises her hand to slap him again, her open palm moving towards his cheek, only to be stopped as he reaches up and grips her hand. Pulling her to him, he holds her tight, pressing her between his body and the brick wall.

"I love you Ruth. That hasn't changed. It won't. But even you'll admit that you're not the most...adventurous when it comes to sex. Bridgette...it's mostly about the thrill of the illicit sex and having something...more."

"You love me so much," she hisses, anger surging through her again, "that not once did you indicate our sex life wasn't enough for you. That you couldn't _ask_ if I'd be willing to explore something more; just assumed you knew my answer."

"I know you Ruth. Your purity is one thing I love most about you." Leaning down, Harry kisses her, his lips trying to coax some feeling from her rigid stance. Lips resting against hers, he murmurs, "I love _you_, Ruth. I come home to _you_. I _want_ you."

"I don't want you." Hands pressing against his chest, Ruth pushes him away, struggling to put distance between them. "I will never trust you again."

* * *

_**AN: Should you not hate me too much, I would love a review to know your thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: It was never my intention to have actually work through Harry's cheating on Ruth, and yet, a little seed was planted and tended to from a little voice that said 'what if Ruth decides that since Harry's gone out and had an affair, that she should have one too.' Only Ruth decides that since their marriage is over, why not have an affair with Harry? Why not explore a deeper, more buried sexual part of herself that she's quietly kept hidden in a sense of fear of being rejected. And so Ruth unconsciously sets out to have an affair with Harry while at the same time, Harry is having to come to grasps with a Ruth he's not expected, one who at the time, he's not entirely sure he wants as he misses his wife; the woman he's placed on a pedestal. So I ask for you to give this story a chance, as I promise you they will wind up together and still married, they just need to work through the anger, the cheating, the hurt, and everything else that comes with it. And their marriage will be stronger then it was before. =0)**_

* * *

She stares at the man standing across from her, top button of his shirt undone, a pleading to his eyes as he tries to make her understand. As he begs her to listen.

"Please Ruth, just..." There's an edge to his voice, one she is not used to hearing, and yet, it does little more than annoy her. It's been three days since she has thrown him from their house, since they've done more than grudgingly functioned together on the Grid, and yet her anger and hurt is even greater than it was.

"Get whatever you need and get out," she says to him, pulling her dressing gown tighter as they stand in the sitting room.

"I need you," he says, taking a step towards her. "Tell me what to do to make this right, what I need to do to save our marriage."

* * *

Hands clutching the carpet, Harry tries to hold onto his self control, tries to keep from begging or from crying out, from gripping her hips with his hands and flipping them over, from pounding himself into her for the release he so desperately needs.

So desperately wants.

Never, in all his years, has he felt the need to cum as much he does right now. Even that morning of intense sexual pleasure he had felt just weeks before; that he had thrown in her face; had not come close to the feeling that is deeply rooted in him now. The tingling in his stomach, in his thighs, in his balls is deep, challenging his rigid self control. And Ruth is making it near impossible to hold on.

She is riding him; her silky, smooth thighs tightly gripping his hips as her palms slide up and down his chest, her breasts tantalizingly bouncing with each roll of her hips; and he has another moment where he is on the verge of begging.

But no, he can't.

She's made the decision that she is going to see how many times she could cum before he does; in other words taking her pleasure before allowing him any.

And as a man, how can he resist a challenge like that?

Especially as he owes her more than he can begin to repay.

Her first orgasm had been no problem. The tiny gasps of pleasure as he'd run his fingers through her soft curls had aroused him, made him hard, but never more than he'd been in the two years of their marriage. The second orgasm hadn't been any more difficult to hold out from, what with her thighs tightly clamping against his head as he'd suckled on her clitoris, his tongue lapping at her folds as his thumb had caressed her over that second peak. But now; as she works towards her fourth orgasm; he isn't sure he can hold out.

At some point; he's not sure when; he's wound up on his back, starring at the ceiling of their sitting room as Ruth rides him, her body glistening with sweat, her head thrown back as she moans loudly, her inner muscle tightening sensually around his rock hard cock.

"God Ruth, I'm not going to last," he groans out.

"I've only had three," she gasps, struggling to lower her eyes to his. She wants; no _needs_; him to shatter, to realize she can be as sexual as his exploit. That all he had ever needed was her.

To comprehend what he has lost.

Raising herself up, she feels him quivering before pushing herself down again, moaning at the feeling of his rigid shaft stretching her even more. "And you owe me."

Hands raising to her hips, Harry pulls her down against him, hazel eyes black as he pleads with her. "Please Ruth, I _need_ to cum."

Hands caressing his collar bone, she meets his gaze. "Tell me something."

"Anything." He doesn't care what he has to reveal as long as she lets him cum. State secrets and personal ones be damned.

"Who do you want more?"

Fingers squeezing her hips tightly, he freezes. "God you have to even ask?"

Rotating her hips, she feels him buck beneath her, hears him moan her name as his nails dig into her skin. Hands on his shoulders, she lifts herself up, feels the head of his rigid penis slide free to brush against her clitoris, and fights back her own moan as she slowly takes him inside her again. Teasingly, she clenches her kegel muscles, watches as his head falls back against the floor. "Tell me Harry."

"Fuck," he groans out, body shaking from the effort of not coming in that moment. "You," he gasps, pelvis lifting as he tries to thrust up into her. "Always you."

His buttocks is off the floor, thighs quivering with strain as he tries to bury himself in her liquid warmth, and he groans in frustration as she rolls her hips again, teases him as she makes to move away. Snapping, he grasps her hips, rolls them so she's on her back, her thighs still tightly gripping his hips as he hovers over her, eyes drawn to where his penis is just sheathed within her. She moves than, her pelvis rolling back as she relaxes her muscles and he slips free, his erection hot and stiff as it falls to rest on her thigh, her eyes hard with anger when he finally meets them.

"Bitch," he growls out, anger and frustration coursing through him in a sudden wave. Guiding himself back to her entrance with his hand, he thrusts hard, burying himself deeply within her. "Fucking bitch."

Legs falling open, Ruth throws her head back and screams in pleasure as he thrusts harder, head of his penis bruising her womb as his pelvis pounds into hers. "More!" She demands, heels digging into the floor as she lifts up to meet him.

Harry growls again as he moves his head down and takes her erect nipple between his teeth. This is both the most intense pleasure and the most exquisite pain he has ever felt as his entire body is taunt. "I'm coming," he mumbles against her flesh, biting down as he hammers into her, pelvis bone against pelvis bone as he comes hard.

Distantly he hears her scream again in her fourth orgasm; feels her body press up hard against him as her inner muscles clamp him in a vice like grip and her arms wrap about his shoulders tightly; but he's too far gone to care.

His arms give out as he falls onto her, his breath comes in rough gasps against her shoulder as he all but passes out.

* * *

He's not sure how long he's been unconscious when he comes to to find himself pressing fully into Ruth. His penis, now flaccid, has slipped from her and is uncomfortably caught between their groins in a sticky mess, and he thinks he feels a warm wetness against his shoulder. Groaning, he weakly pushes himself up to gaze down at the woman he loves and freezes.

She's crying, her eyes scrunched together tightly as she quietly gasps in tears.

Nothing else mattering, he rolls to his side, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he tries to pull her to him, soothing words leaving his lips as he whispers to her. "God Ruth. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, to bruise you. I don't know what came over me." He makes to brush away her tears, to kiss her softly, but she fights him, her smaller hands pushing at his shoulders as she makes to get away.

Reluctantly he releases her, watches as she moves away from him. She grabs at her discarded dressing gown, angrily thrusting her arms into it before standing, her hands rigidly pushing through her hair as she stares down at him, eyes now hard.

"Thanks for the fuck. Now get out."

Eyes wide, Harry scrambles as quickly as he can to his feet, and moves towards her, ignoring his nakedness for the moment as he reaches to rest a hand on her arm. "Ruth?"

"What Harry?" she asks, shoulders straightening as she looks up at him. She sees something in his eyes and she finds herself laughing bitterly. "What? Did you think what we just did was make love? That an orgasm or four would make things all better and we'd just move forward into happy matrimony again?"

His silence is enough of a confirmation for bitterness and anger and hope; yes _hope_; to rush through her and she turns from him, her eyes sweeping around the room as she strives to reign in her thoughts. Breathing deeply, she turns back to him.

"It wasn't and we won't. I told you the other day - we're over. What we just did was fuck. Pure and simple, animalistic fucking. And now, you can leave."

And before he can answer; before he can _speak_; she walks out. He stands there in silence, his eyes wide, his heart in his stomach as he listens to her move up the stairs, hears the bathroom door slam shut and the shower turn on.

* * *

_**AN: As I said, please give this a chance. I've done some research and reading on the web, and think that they can overcome this to save their marriage.**_


End file.
